1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device and a method for manufacturing a light emitting device.
2. Background Art
Light emitting devices are generally manufactured by mounting a light emitting element, such as a light emitting diode, on a support member. One of the mounting methods is flip-chip mounting (see JP 2011-501428 A, JP 2011-57917 A). Flip-chip mounting is advantageous because it allows wirelessly mounting of the light emitting element on the support member, reducing the area of the light emitting device, and leading to high light extraction efficiency in the vertical direction.
In order to further improve light extraction efficiency, a light emitting device is conventionally known which is manufactured by flip-chip mounting a light emitting element on a support member, and then removing a substrate. More specifically, such a light emitting device is manufactured as follows (see JP 2011-501428 A). First, an n-type semiconductor layer, an active layer, and a p-type semiconductor layer are grown on a substrate for growth, such as a sapphire substrate. Then, the p-type semiconductor layer and the active layer are partly removed by etching to expose the n-type semiconductor layer. A p-side electrode and an n-side electrode are formed on the same side of the thus-obtained semiconductor layer opposite to the substrate. Au bumps are formed on the p-side electrode and the n-side electrode. Thus, light emitting element chip is manufactured. On the other hand, a support member including a p-side wiring and an n-side wiring on the same surface is prepared. Then, the chip is opposed to the support member (by reversing the chip from top to bottom), and the respective Au bumps formed on the p-side and n-side electrodes of the chip are mechanically and electrically connected to the p-side and n-side wirings of the support member by ultrasonic bonding. An electrically insulating underfill resin (silicone-based resin) is charged into a space formed between the chip and the support member, and then cured. Thereafter, the substrate for growth is removed from the chip by laser liftoff A phosphor plate or the like can be bonded on the exposed semiconductor layer, as appropriate.